l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitomi Kagetora
Hitomi Kagetora was the last daimyo of the Hitomi family. Siege of Sleeping Mountain Kagetora was at his Lady when in 1132 Kyuden Hitomi was threatened by the naga army. Hitomi Kobai had returned from the Imperial Court and confirmed the Imperial Legions would fight against the naga. Hitomi knew her battle was no longer in the Mortal Realm, but she would not leave her fellows in their final hour. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee War Against Shadow When the armies of the clans marched toward Volturnum, Hitomi spoke from the Heavens. Kagetora chose his six most trusted warriors Hitomi Reju, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Kobai, Hitomi Bujun, Hitomi Pukku, and Hitomi Kazaq, and they were forced by Lady Moon to remain behind, not to join their brethren at Volturnum. In the Battle of Oblivion's Gate the Hitomi sacrificed themselves to gain the battle against the Shadow. They thrown their bodies against the Goju, and combined their tattoo magic in an explosive, suicidal display. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 75 Choosing a new Champion In 1159 Togashi Hoshi made a brief appearance at High House of Light from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded the Dragon Clan Daimyos to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) War of Silk and Steel In 1167 Mirumoto Rosanjin, Kitsuki Iweko, and Kagetora decided to send Mirumoto Mareshi and the Emerald Magistrate Mirumoto Narumi with a party of magistrates to investigate the posesion of gaijin pepper at Kosaten Shiro, after a group of Nemuranai Seekers had been decimated in Crane lands by an explosion of a hidden cache of the ilegal substance. The bold Dragon movement was an attempt to threaten to expose the Crane in order to force them to withdraw their support of the Lion attack in the War of Silk and Steel, but it eventually would lead in the total involvement of the Crane in the war. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Jade Mirror In 1168 the heads of the three tattooed orders, Kagetora, Hoshi Wayan, and Togashi Nyima representing his lord and Champion Togashi Satsu, made a meeting in the Togashi's Shrine. A powerful nemuranai, the Jade Mirror, had been recently retrieved by the Dragon Clan. Satsu asked then to deliberate as to whether the item should be used, and if so, how. Reflected Purity (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske Troubles Hitomi monks became insane and made suicidal charges against the Crane enemy during the siege of Shiro Kitsuki. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. Kagetora blamed Mirumoto Etsuya about the orders they were given to the Hitomi, when he had fought to concentrate. He struggled to find the memory, thought warring with a rising tide of red fury. He recovered from the momentary madness, but not before he sent a bizarre letter fully of nonsenses to the new Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Mareshi. The Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Satsu had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Joining the Three Orders The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. In 1169 Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. Kagetora did not join the Togashi, serving his days in the Shrine of the Moon. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Pilgrimage After Hitomi was ejected from the Celestial Heavens and died in 1170, Kagetora spent months sitting in the Shrine of the Moon. The power of his tattooes was no more. Finally he decided to spend the last of his days traveling, going to every place where history recorded a visit from his Lady and building a memorial to her there. In 1173 during the Destroyer War he traveled toward the place Lady Hitomi had spoken with Kuni Utagu. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Death While watching a battle against the Destroyers near Meidochi in the Hare lands, Kagetora was fatally wounded by a Destroyer and out of frustration commented that Hitomi would not have let such an insult go unpunished. It was at this point that the Obsidian Dragon appeared to him reactivating his Tattoos and telling him to "Bring honor to her name". Kagetora raised and attacked the Destroyers, despite he knew his life was leaving his body. See also * Hitomi Kagetora/Meta External Links * Hitomi Kagetora (Honor Bound) * Hitomi Kagetora Exp (An Oni's Fury) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders